mass_effect_d20fandomcom-20200213-history
Valkyrie
The Valkyrie filler Starting HP: '''20+Con Score '''HP Gain: 1d12+Con Mod. Armor Proficiency: Light Weapon Proficiency: Simple Weapons, Martial Weapons, Class Skills: The Valkyrie's class skills (and the key ability for each skill) are: Climb (Str), Concentration (Con), Craft (mechanical, structural) (Int), Drive (Dex), Intimidate (Cha), Knowledge (current events, popular culture, streetwise) (Int), Profession (Wis), Read/Write Language (none), Ride (Dex), Speak Language (none), Spot (Wis), and Survival (Wis). Skill Points at 1st Level: (3 + Int modifier) x4. Skill Points at Each Additional Level: 3 + Int modifier. Class Talents: Protector Tree: Protector's Grace: '''Any ally standing adjacent to the Guardsman is granted +1 shield bonus (only if the Guardsman is currently wielding a shield and not disabled). '''Stand With Me!: Any ally standing adjacent to the Guardsman is granted half of the Guardsman's shield bonus to AC. Prerequisite: Protector's Grace I Stand For All Of Us: '''When the Guardsman is standing adjacent to an ally who is hit by an attack or a spell, he is able to attempt a reflex saving throw (adding his shield bonus to his saving throw) as an immediate action versus the enemy's initial attack roll (must be declared before damage is rolled for the attack). On a successful save, the Guardsman is able to protect his ally and takes half of the damage from the attack, leaving the ally entirely unharmed. On a failed save, both targets take half of the damage from the attack. This ability can only be used once per round and only while the Guardsman is able to move/is not otherwise disabled. Prerequisite: Stand With Me! '''Punisher Tree: Retributive Strike: When a hero adjacent to the Guardsman is hit by an attack, he provokes an attack of opportunity from the Guardsman (this ability does NOT grant extra attacks of opportunity). Last Word: Any attacker who lowers the Guardsman to dying, dead or unconscious hit points is the subject of a final, desperate attack from the Guardsman. If he hits, the attack is automatically considered a critical hit. Juggernaut Tree: Agile Hulk: The Guardsman is able to increase the maximum dexterity allowance of heavy armor by +2. Shield Adept: When using a shield, the Guardsman is granted an extra +1 shield bonus to AC ontop of the initial value. Shield Master: When using a shield, the Guardsman is granted a further +1 shield bonus to AC ontop of the initial value, stacking with the previous bonus granted from Shield Adept. Prerequisite: Shield Adept Bonus Feats: At Level One: Medium Armor Proficiency, Shield Proficiency, Dodge, Toughness, Great Fortitude, Power Attack, Defensive Martial Arts, Exotic Melee Weapon Proficiency, Two Weapon Fighting At Level Six: 'Elusive Target, Improved Damage Threshold, Heavy Armor Proficiency, ''Advanced Combat Martial Arts, Combat Throw Archetypes: Dragoon Gains full base attack bonus. Starting HP is Hit die is only a d10. Gains access to Punisher Tree and two new trees described below. Looses access to Shield Proficiency and Heavy Armor as bonus feats. '''Strength Tree: Warrior's Strike: '''The warrior is able to gain a +1 to damage with all melee strikes. Can be taken up to three times. '''Overhead Smash: '''When the warrior makes a charge or a single attack, he is able to strike with devastating strength, adding twice his strength bonus to the damage of the attack. Prerequisite: Warrior's Strike (one or greater) '''Agility Tree: Evasion: '''On successful reflex saving throw, take no damage from area effects when you would regularly take half. '''Rapid Strike: '''When the warrior attacks, he is able to attack twice in rapid succession, taking a -2 to hit on all attacks. Prerequisite: 14 or higher dexterity, level 3 or higher. '''Quickness: The warrior is able to gain a +1 dodge bonus to AC and a +2 bonus to initiative. Can be taken up to two times. Prerequisite: 15 or higher dexterity, level 3 or higher. Category:Classes